


Oswald Cobblepot - You Have Me Licked!

by CobblepotsComfort, LadyByron (CobblepotsComfort)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Jim Gordon, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jim Gordon, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Dom Oswald Cobblepot, Dom/sub Play, Ejaculate, Erotica, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Foreplay, Gay Male Character, Gay Oswald Cobblepot, Gay Sex, I can't believe Ozzy and Jim aren't an item on Gotham, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Out of Character Jim Gordon, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Penis Size, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Jim Gordon, Sexy Oswald Cobblepot, Shaft Stroking, Sharing a Bed, Soft Jim Gordon, Swearing, Teasing, True Love, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Oswald repays a favour, twice - and he's not at all half-assed about it
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Oswald Cobblepot - You Have Me Licked!

Oswald Cobblepot - You Have Me Licked!

Summary: Oswald repays a favour, twice - and he’s not at all half-assed about it. 

Jim often referred to Oswald’s ‘perfect little ass’, and was fond of giving it the attention he felt it deserved as much as possible….

“Yours is sexy too,” Oswald had pointed out eagerly. 

He had always known Jim’s ass was lovely. The times he’d secretly checked it out - he couldn't count….

He had ogled those firm little handfuls of bliss - longed to touch them, take them in his hands and squeeze. Thoughts of that gorgeous butt had interrupted his thoughts so many times: sometimes in the middle of a meeting, when he’d feigned a headache as an excuse for his lack of attention; and at other times, when he was alone, and free to fantasise, jerking off furiously at the thought of it. 

And now, it was all his, and no-one else’s….he could handle it, squeeze it all he liked.

Yes, life was good - at long last! It had been a long time coming, but it had been well worth the wait.

They had proclaimed their love and devotion, confessed all to one another. Now Jim was able to appreciate being gazed at and admired openly by his lustful Ozzy, and to check out his lover's beauteous form in return. 

And now they could follow through on their lust.

They were lying together - in the altogether - and ready to go exploring. This was the best place they could be.

Jim was about to grant his beloved Oswald the mightiest favour - which Jim felt must be as much fun to give as to take.

He wasn't aware, of course, how good it was to be the receiver of such a gift, but he told himself that that wasn’t important. Right now, Oswald's pleasure was his top priority. 

He knew what he wanted to do.

He guided his curious Cobblepot into a prone position, pinning his arms forward above his head. 

"Ooh, what are you doing, Jim?" Ozzy chuckled, squirming with anticipation.

"It's a surprise, sweetheart, " Jim replied cryptically, squeezing his lover’s hands reassuringly and looking down with passion and pride at the naked body below him - with its angular shoulders, and sensual neck, with wisps of ebony hair at its nape. 

He didn’t often study Oswald this closely from this angle. He never took him from behind - he always wanted to see Oswald’s expression when he came, and Oswald wanted to see his, too. He loved to watch Oswald’s face as he lay on his back, legs spread apart, or wrapped around his lover's hips - or even sitting astride Jim on a chair, his arms around Jim’s head and bouncing wildly on his cock, letting loose all kinds of expletives as he neared his climax…. 

But however they did it, it was wonderful to look upon his lover’s face as his eyes began to glaze, and his lips to part, as well as to hear him gasp and moan and swear like the devil as his orgasm approached. 

His precious Oswald! He was so honoured to please him, and in doing so gave so much pleasure to himself….

And those filthy words coming from that pretty little mouth turned him on so much….

"Mmmm - a surprise? I hope it’s a pleasant one." 

"Yeah, of course! Very pleasant!"

"Ooh good!" Ozzy’s body shook with excitement.

Jim lowered himself down carefully, covering his lover’s slender body with his own. Oswald gasped and hardened at the feel of Jim’s warm skin and toned torso with its pronounced arousal pressed against him.

Oswald trembled and sighed with happiness as Jim covered his crown and neck in sweet, soft kisses.

And then Jim moved slowly south, trailing his eager tongue over Oswald’s back as he went, closing his eyes in rapture as he tasted the salt of his lover's sweating skin.

Oswald’s head jolted up with surprise, his backbone twitching. “Ohhhh nice!” he gasped.

“Good!” Jim murmured, and continued on with his journey.

He reached the base of Oswald’s spine and paused, took a breath and gently pressed his lips against his coccyx. 

Oswald felt Jim’s warm mouth and wafts of hot breath on his skin, and detected his smile as he said, “Goddammit - your ass is like - a perfect little cream bun!” He stroked Oswald's cheeks fondly with the back of his hand.

Oswald chuckled, and a blush appeared on his creamy cheeks.

“Now it looks more like a ripe peach!” Jim remarked with a grin, and continued to run his fingers thoughtfully over Oswald's contours. “Looks juicy. I just wanna sink my teeth into it, Cobblepot!” 

Oswald turned his head warily. “You’re going to bite me?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Ah.”

Jim began licking at the sweet round cheeks lustfully, resisting the overwhelming urge to bite - for now. 

Oswald’s breath escaped him. His body tensed and flexed with the action of Jim’s mouth and tongue. He wriggled and squirmed and twisted the soft silk pillowcase around his fingers. 

“Mmmm, you like that, don’t you,” Jim murmured, in between licks. 

"Yesss!" Oswald hissed. 

“Ha! Try this.” Jim started to nibble. 

“Ooh!” Oswald squeed, clawing at the mattress.

"Ha!" Jim repeated triumphantly. “Thought you’d like that.”

He pushed apart the cheeks of the beautiful butt whose ivory toned flesh was now flushed with rosy pink, whose flesh he had begun to feast on. 

Now all he had to do was go inside.

"God, you're beautiful!" he sighed, as he took a moment to gaze wistfully upon his lover's hole of holies. Jim longed to open up the tight, puckered, pretty little hole, open it up wider so it would let him in.

"Now relax, sweetheart," he coaxed. “I’m just going to get you ready, OK?”

“Mmmm, fine,” Oswald mumbled, breathing in deeply and taking a big breath out. He was looking forward to this so much - and when all was said and done, he trusted Jim implicitly not to hurt him.

Jim pushed a lube-coated finger inside slowly - as he always did when preparing his man for penetration. He felt the glorious contractions of Oswald’s walls around him and heard his moans of pleasure as he thrust the finger back and forth carefully. The sounds escalated as he added more fingers, one by one.

“That good?” he checked - unnecessarily, but he just liked to.... 

“Yes!” Oswald squeaked, pushing hard against Jim as he continued to finger him.

Jim laughed softly, continuing to thrust into the warm, tight and yet receptive and stretched softness that was Oswald. “Feels good to me too. OK, see what you think about this.”

“Oh!” Oswald exclaimed, as he felt Jim’s tongue flicking and probing round his hole.

"Now, I’m gonna lick the cream out the middle," Jim told him.

Oswald's eyes opened wide and he yelped with surprise as Jim’s tongue pushed forward, entering his hole and beginning to delve deeper.

Oswald writhed and gasped, pulled at the pillowcase and bit down on the slippery silk sheets to muffle the cries that escaped from his lips. 

The feel of that warm, wet, vigorous tongue inside him made his cock leak and his mouth beg desperately for more. 

Jim was only too happy to oblige. He loved to give and to receive, and he was greedy too - he couldn’t get enough of Oswald’s ass. He began to bite gently as well as lick deeply. Oswald moaned and uttered expletives until finally, he climaxed, groaning and spilling violently onto the silk sheets, covering them with his come. He lay panting for breath, his body shuddering with the after-shock of his orgasm.

“Goddamnit!” Jim rasped. “That was intense!” He raised himself up and looked down at the awesome ass he’d just eaten, sighing with satisfaction.

“No kidding!” Oswald agreed. He laid his head on his folded arms, still coming down from his high. It had almost blown his mind!

Jim was so happy. He’d eaten Oswald inside and out and he’d tasted so good. He was grateful to have given so much whilst taking so much for himself.

Jim moved back up the bed and took Oswald into his arms. He cradled his head, kissed his crown and stroked his hair, then pressed his lips to Oswald’s mouth.

Oswald closed his eyes tightly, savouring the lingering taste of his own juices on Jim’s mouth. Jim had made him come so hard! He was one beautiful stud-muffin, and that was a fact. 

“That was great!” Jim growled, staring at Oswald with deep blue eyes that were still darkened with desire..

“That’s evident!” Oswald grinned, licking his lips, his blue-green eyes flashing.

“Ha ha!” laughed Jim.

“But -Jim….” Oswald added, his gaze becoming solemn.

“Yes Oswald?”

“I love you, Jim. You know that, right?” He teased back Jim's damp, tousled fair fringe, caressing him gently. 

“Hey, yes, and thanks - and - and ditto," Jim returned, smiling and pecking Oswald playfully on his nose. Oswald giggled and his eyes twinkled.

Jim moved onto his back, sighing with contentment.

He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments.

“Phew!” he exclaimed, passing his hand across his brow.

“Phew, indeed,” Oswald echoed, with a quiet smile.

He turned onto his side, took Jim’s hand and began stroking his palm with his thumb in light, circular movements. 

Jim looked round at Oswald and the corners of his mouth lifted. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey yourself, Jim Gordon.” The playful glint reappeared in his lover’s blue-green eyes. 

Jim’s pulse started to quicken again. That look never failed to turn his heartbeat up.

His fond gaze swept over his gangster’s slender torso, taking in Oswald’s glistening ivory skin and his bullet-hard, rose pink nipples. The contrast in hue was startling, and stunning.

“What now?” he prompted. He felt the corners of his mouth lift even higher, and his cock began to follow suit, kicking into life again at the sight of Oswald’s exquisite nakedness and fierce, sparkling eyes. 

Jim had loved giving Oswald all that pleasure, but it appeared that his cute little devil’s appetite was more insatiable than he’d thought. Those erect nipples and that mischievous smile told him all he needed to know.

He was getting a hard-on again. He couldn’t help it. He’d not jerked himself off after their exploits, and although his heart was sated, by pleasing Oswald, he was still physically very much in need of relief - and release. His cock and balls, in fact his whole body ached for Oswald.

His libido was raring to go. 

Denying himself pleasure like this was agony, but he hoped that when his orgasm finally came, it would be all the more intense from waiting.

Oswald tilted his head, and his smile grew.

“Turn over, please, would you, Jim?" he instructed politely, yet firmly, the subtext reading, “Turn over, James Gordon, now, no questions!”

"Sure," Jim smiled, and immediately turned over onto his stomach. He knew something great was about to happen, and he wasn't in a hurry to pass it up. He was so hard now that it hurt.

Jim guessed that his sexy gangster would soon be returning the favour - and, being Oswald, he wouldn’t be at all half-assed about it.

He wasn’t wrong.

He soon found out that Oswald’s mouth, teeth and tongue were very skilled indeed. His little gangster had clearly been taking notes and his technique was spot on. 

“Oh, fuck!” Jim groaned, as his body finally found its release and his own come erupted onto the sheets, just as Oswald’s had done.

“Two wet patches to lie in tonight,” Jim had remarked shortly after, with a chuckle. “You’re not getting out of that this time, Cobblepot!”

“Ha ha! Well, it was worth it….”

Jim had been cold and alone before his true soulmate had come along - his love so hot it set his body aflame and his sheets on fire.

Jim had said that there was one good way of feeling better when you were down, and that was to go down on the man you loved.

Jim was always eager to get his mouth around his man’s dick, in fact he would often come home from work and if finding Oswald there waiting for him was fond of saying, “Goddamnit, Ozzy, what a day I’ve had - come here, I need to suck that great big cock of yours!” an offer which Oswald could never, of course, refuse. He would blush a little, say, “Oh Jim - honestly!” and pretend to demure for a moment, but then go to Jim quickly and eagerly, his erection already very pronounced at the very thought of what Jim was about to do to him. 

His mouth could say one thing, but his cock would always contradict it. The monstrous protrusion in his pants could never lie!

Jim would fall to his knees, groaning with desire at the sight. He would frantically fumble with the button on Oswald’s waistband, being clumsy and impatient about the whole thing - which would inevitably lead to Oswald’s equally urgent but more dexterous intervention.

Oswald loved these times - Jim on his knees in worship to his king, his golden head bowed and bobbing as he sucked the life out of him. 

He would look down with glee, enjoying the sight of Jim’s sensual action, and then throw back his head, his mouth agape and gasping, as he thrust his hips like crazy, fucking Jim’s eager face hard. 

And he would come, so forcefully, and he would hear Jim gulp down all he gave with gusto.

He loved his Jim so much!

Afterwards, Oswald would ruffle Jim’s hair and say something playful, such as, “Well done Detective, you excelled yourself as usual!” and then fasten up his pants with quiet satisfaction, before helping Jim to his feet like the true gentleman he was. 

He would kiss Jim, tasting his own come on his mouth, and make a suitably saucy remark about it. Jim’s eyes would still have that post-coital haze as he smiled contentedly and threw back a playful rebuke.

But Oswald had longed to repay the favour - and Jim had, understandably, been very eager to receive it.

It had happened one rainy afternoon when the two of them had no work commitments - a rare time that saw them take every advantage of their quality time alone.

Jim had looked down, watching with pleased fascination as Oswald took hold of his cock and begin to toy with it casually. Jim had given a grunt of surprise as it had jerked into life, growing fast in Oswald’s skilled hand. 

But even when he'd reached his full length, he knew he still couldn't measure up to his ‘little Cobblepot’. The evidence was all too plain to see.

“I feel kinda - well - inadequate!” he’d remarked, biting his lower lip self-consciously.

He had called Ozzy his Big Cock Cobblepot and Oswald had called him his Own Private Dick. It was a cute bit of banter they loved to engage in from time to time.

Jim had said that although he would never call Oswald a monster, the object he kept concealed in his pants was a different thing entirely.

“Fuck me, Oswald!” he’d gasped, when he’d first laid his eyes on the prize.

“Erm, is that an exclamation or an instruction, James?” Oswald had quizzed, raising a raven brow provocatively.

“Both. I am one lucky sonofabitch…and….erm...couldn’t help noticing, Oz. You've been circumcised.” 

“Yes, James, well observed. I'm Jewish. Sorry, honey, I forgot to let you in on that, erm, little secret! *giggle* Does it bother you?”

“Ahhh no, of course not! Anything but!”

“Well, then, that’s a relief *giggle*. Anyway, dear, ‘size isn’t everything’ isn’t just a cliche, you know. Yours is a very good quality cock - perfect for my needs in every way!”

"Erm, is it? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Jim frowned.

"Of course not, my love. I adore my Private Dick, and the glorious services it provides - but anyway, I’ve told you that already! Plus, my response when you’re erm….servicing me should give you more than a subtle clue! Your cock is the perfect size for my, to quote you, Jim, ‘perfect little ass’.” 

They both laughed.

“Anyway,” he continued, “let me show you just how perfect your cock is for me.” 

Oswald smirked mischievously, then promptly went down on Jim.

He licked the head of the said cock lightly. 

Jim flinched and a moan escaped from his lips.

Oswald licked off the salty pre cum that leaked out at the touch of his tongue, tasting it and sighing with satisfaction. 

Then he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking slowly and gently, before taking the shaft further into his mouth and then deep into his throat, increasing the power of his suction.

“Oh fuck, yeah!” Jim rasped.

Oswald smiled to himself.

He pulled back and withdrew his mouth, licking his lips and staring up triumphantly into his lover's hungry eyes.

"You see, honey?" he grinned. "You’re perfect for me. I gave you deep throat just then and I didn't choke on your cock!"

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim panted impatiently, staring back with wide, needy eyes. “But...don’t stop!”

Oswald reached down and grabbed Jim’s balls. 

Jim yelped with surprise.

Oswald fondled Jim slowly and deliberately. 

“Maybe,” he smirked demonically.

Jim gave a groan of frustration. “Maybe?! Awww, come on Oz….”

“Say please, and I’ll think about it,” Oswald cut in, juggling Jim’s balls with one hand and stroking teasingly up and down the length of his shaft with the other.

“For fuck’s sake Ozzy! OK, OK - please!” Jim pleaded desperately, pushing up against Oswald’s hand as Oswald began to withdraw it again. 

“That’s better,” Oswald smiled, then went down and took Jim back into his mouth.

“You exquisite fucking tease!” Jim laughed, then gave a grunt and threw back his head as Oswald began to suck on him as if his life depended on it. Jim gasped and Oswald sucked, taking him in so deep his balls bumped against his chin.

“Ozzy,” Jim rasped, reaching forward and gripping Oswald’s head tightly, then raking his fingers frantically through his lover’s thick raven hair. “Ozzy,” he repeated breathlessly, “I’m….”, then he ejaculated with a groan, his come exploding violently inside Oswald’s mouth.

Oswald frantically gulped down the salty thick seed, not daring to stop until the last drop had been swallowed. 

He was so relieved!

Jim’s amazing orgasm, and those helpless, desperate pleas when he’d teased him so wickedly, had thrilled him. Jim had tasted fine, too. Then again, Jim had come so fast he hadn’t had much time to get too tired. He hadn’t even had time to warn him he was coming!

His biggest worry about giving a blow job had been ‘the gag factor’ - he had such a small mouth, and thought he was bound to choke. But he’d literally ‘overcome’ it, and given intense pleasure to his lover in the process. His mouth was aching, it was tired, but he hadn’t messed up at all, he hadn’t spat any of it out - and the result had been well worth the effort.

It was a win-win situation….

Afterwards, Jim told him “Oz, no-one gave me head like that before. It was frickin’ incredible!”

"Was it?”

“Oh, yeah.” 

“Ah, well thank you! And you didn’t mind me, erm, holding you back and teasing you at the start?”

“Well yeah, at first I thought, what the hell - but then, when you got started again, it felt so good - and anyway, I loved having you going all ‘dom’ on me. That was a huge turn on in itself!”

“Oh. I see! Well, in that case, prepare to be dominated again! I am glad I served, and yet dominated you so well *giggle*. And didn’t I tell you that you were the perfect size for me?”

“Yeah, you did. You were right - and your mouth was perfect for me too. I’ve never felt anything like it - it was so, well, tight around my dick, and what you did with it was something else.”

“Well,” Oswald pouted proudly, “I’m glad to hear it. “Oh - and, by the way, Jim - can I ask you something?”

“Sure!” Jim smiled, putting his arm around Ozzy and kissing his cheek. After what Oswald had just done for him, he wasn’t about to refuse him anything. “Fire away!”

“Well. I just wondered what it was like to erm, perform fallacio on someone - well, who’s been circumcised - like me. Does it feel funny, you know, sucking on a dick with no foreskin?” 

“Wow, Oz,” Jim laughed, “That’s the last question I expected!”

“Well,” Oswald shrugged nonchalantly, “I was just curious, that’s all. I mean, it must feel different, right?” he ventured, smiling shyly.

“Awww, Ozzy - baby - you are frickin adorable! Well, you know I’ve tried both, and if you want my honest opinion - yours is the best, by far. Not because you’re circumcised, but because I frickin love you, and your cock is all mine, and it’s beautiful - with or without wrapping on it. Does that answer your question?”

Oswald smiled widely, his blue eyes glistening and his dimples growing. “Well I’m not sure it did, really - but I still love the way you said it! Darling James. Your eloquence astounds me sometimes!”

“Awwww. Thanks. You know, Oz, I spent so long keeping my true feelings from you - my heart had to be hidden for so long, that now, it just seems hell bent on showing itself to you every chance it gets! And now I can heave my heart into my mouth too. You did that to me, no-one else did. No, listen up. I want to tell you, now.

“Did I tell you your eyes get even brighter when you smile? OK, I know I did, but it doesn’t hurt to tell you again, right? You’ve got the cutest dimples in your jaw too - I can see them all the time, but the way they get bigger with your smile just eats away at my heart. And as for your lips, well, they don’t just give me great head” (Jim chuckled) “they also say beautiful things, and they beg to be kissed, especially when you stare at me all open-mouthed and surprised like you’re doing now.”

“Oh, James…look at me, I’m a mess!” Oswald protested, shaking his head. He masked his cheeks with his hands self-consciously. They felt hot as hell.

“Yes, Ozzy. Look at you. You’re not a mess. But you’re blushing, and when you blush your freckles really stand out. They look adorable, and you’ve got so many of them, all over your nose. What, it’s a beak? Yeah, I know it’s a beak, but it’s a beautiful beak, and it’s mine. You might get by now that you can’t lose with me, Oz. So, give it up, NOW. Take your hands away so I can see your face - there, that’s better. Yeah, I was right about the freckles, and that beautiful beak of yours. Come here Cobblepot, I really want that kiss.”

Later, that night….

Jim sighed with contentment, snuggling close against Oswald’s warm body and embracing him protectively.

He knew he would sleep well with his cock parked so snuggly against Ozzy’s perfect little butt.

Hard or soft, Oswald always slept much better for the feel of Jim’s cock pressed up against his ass.


End file.
